Zoids: Full Metal Crash
Zoids: Full Metal Crash is a 3D fighting game for the Nintendo Gamecube that was developed by Tomy Corporation and exclusively released in Japan during 2005. The game is pretty standard as far as fighting games go, with each Zoid having its own move set depending on certain buttons, as well as special moves that can be used throughout battle. The game features two main modes; a story mode, which has different outcomes depending on your answers, and Zi Fighters mode, which has randomized opponents. It has a degree of customization for all Zoids, including switching weapons that are never customized in other medias (such as having Jager boosters on a Command Wolf AC, or giving a Liger Zero just the Schneider blades). Unfortunately, there are very few Zoids in the game to be had, with half of them only being variations of the less than 15 available from the game. Combat Full Metal Crash battles take place in an arena-sized battle field. Unlike other Zoids games you are not free to move very far, or run around the field much. You are in a confined area facing your opponent. Every Zoid has different attacks, but not necessarily an attack sequence. Each button controls a different weapon and is limited in use (indicated by bars on the bottom of the screen) to prevent button mashing. Zoids have a special 'damage counter' that can be raised by inflicting damages on the opponent or by receiving damage. Once this counter hits 100 the Zoid is able to use one of three specialized moves, each customized to the three main weapons. These special attacks will be usable roughly 1-3 times per battle. By default, almost all battles in the game have a single round. This can be changed from the options menu or in specific modes. Story Mode Story mode follows the plot of Berg Virenskraft , a pilot of the Guylos Empire who joins the 53rd Independant Squad. He starts off with a selection of three different Zoids to choose from and after gaining the respect of pilot Schnell Courage , also gains the Murasame Liger. Depending on your path through story mode you will receive the Murasame Liger earlier in the game, or during the final battle. You will also be presented with different battle oppertunities and sub plots, such as destroying a large base that requires you to fight a large number of Zoids. Zi Fighters Mode During Zi Fighters mode you will take up arms against various pilots. These pilots will be randomly chosen, and you will begin this mode with only 3-4 battles at a time. The last pilot in each round is the pilot that you will unlock to be played in Zi Fighters mode, and as you progress through this mode the number of battles will begin to go up until you are fighting 6-7 pilots per round. In this mode you also have the option of having a sub pilot, which boosts the individual stats of your Zoid depending on their strengths. Some of these pilots are strictly sub pilots and cannot be used as the primary/only pilot for any Zoid. Zoids can be unlocked in Zi Fighters mode by purchasing weapons, some can be unlocked in Story Mode, depending on the different paths you take. This mode is also for unlocking new pilots, including some battle story, Chaotic Century, New Century Zero, and Fuzors, and Genesis pilots. Category:Article stubs Category:Zoids video games